themeegofandomcom-20200215-history
Twitch Doctor
Twitch Doctor's Items There are items that can be unlocked in the Twitch Doctor building. These items are categorized as; Tools, Research, Travel Gear, Accessories, Featured and Boost Items. I haven't unlocked all of the items so i can only list what i know add in if you know more please. --Tools-- Swell Shell(Lvl1) - "Really Tiny Turtle Inside" Small boost when harvesting food. Clacker(Lvl1) - "That Rattle Means It Working" Small Boost when mining stone. Pointer(Lvl1) - "OK OK. Me Get The Point!" Small Boost when harvesting wood. Abode Urn(Lvl2) - "These Patterns Be Ancient Meeglish! Too Bad Me Can't Read" Medium Boost when harvesting wood. Slasher(Lvl2) - "If You Can't Hack It. U Get The Axe" Medium Boost when harvesting wood. Sundry Pot(lvl 7) - "Baked to perfection. Thanks sun!" Big boost when harvesting food. Chainsaw (lvl 8) "Turbo hamster power." Turbo boost when harvesting wood. Jackhammer (lvl 9) "Maximum tucan power!" Turbo boost when mining stone. --Research-- The Heretic's Handbook(Lvl1) - "Will Make You Smart...And Hated!" Small Boost for Meego on a thinking rock. Visionary Specs(Lvl2) - "U Was Blind But Now You See!" Medium Boost for Meego on a thinking rock. Eye-Opener Scope(Lvl3) - "Unveils some mysteries of the universe!" BIG Boost for Meego on A Thinking Rock. Jeenius Jar (lvl 9) "Now everyone can SEE how smart u is!" Turbo boost for meego on a Thinking Rock. --Travel Gear-- Bucket Bucket(Lvl1) - "Carry Back More Rewards In These Swanky Buckets" Small Reward Boost after visiting other villages. Boa Backpack(Lvl2) - "A luxury bag for the extravagant travellers!" Medium Reward Boost after visiting other villages. Wooly Wayfarer (lvl 9) "It's pungent musk stings the nostrils...in a good way" Big reward boost after visiting other villages. --Accessories-- Nose Bone - "Looks Snazzy. Just Don't Sneeze" Mask Jewel - "Make Forehead Look Real Spiffy!" Gold Earrings - "Me Ain't Sayin' You A Gold Digger" Blue Death Earrings - "Wearer Beware...U Gonna Get Lots Of Compliments" Mustache - "For Gentlemen Meego About Town" Night Glasses - "They Might Help You See In The Dark ... But Probably Not!" Cucumber Plugs - "Stretch Ears With Plugs! Look Very Attractive To Meego!" --Featured-- Hair color potion. "change meego hair color" New color to bring out deaness of eyes! (4 Crystal skulls) Hair style potion. "Change meego hair style and color!" Makeover so necessary! (6 Crystal Skulls) Magic blowfish."Grants you zero wishes."Feed to meego to make them 20 years older. (1 crystal skull) Angry Blowfish. "Pre-heated. Ready to serve!"Feed to meego to make them 50 years older! (2 CRYSTAL SKULLS) Golden Blowfish."The original goldfish" Feed to meego to make them 150 years older! (3 Crystal Skulls) --Boost Items-- Turtle Topper(Lvl1)- "It Not Easy Being Green" Small magic boost for whole village! Category:Tools Category:Research Category:Travel Gear Category:Accessories Category:Featured Category:Boost Items Temporary & Permanent Boosts There are temporary boosts that can be made using buildings you can make, such as; Joose Hut, SeaFood Shack, Cawfee Bar or the BBQ Pit. There are also other temporary items that can be brought back by your Meegos when sending them to other villages, there are also holiday items that are out they will also be listed. Here are the list of boosts to my knowledge, please add more if you find out. Table of Food items made by the various buildings. Candy Hook - "Cane Painted By Artsy Elder" Feed to WOOD-harvesting Meego for MEDIUM boost. Coco Loco - "Makes u crazy in the coconut" Feed to FOOD-Harvesting Meedo for MEDIUM boost. Drumstick - "Made of 64% real grack grack bird" Feed to WOOD-harvesting Meego for MEDIUM boost. El Taco - "Sometimes contains real meat!" Feed to Meego for +2 STRENGTH, -1 CHARISMA Fishwich - "Try not to choke on teeny fish bones" Feed to STONE-harvesting Meego for SMALL boost. Frosty The Meego - "Out of frosting... used white glue instead" Feed to FOOD-harvesting Meego for MEDIUM boost. Manic Melon - "Sip slowly. May cause blindness" Feed to FOOD-harvesting Meego for BIG boost. Muffin Moose - "Reindeer? What that?" Feed to Meego for +1 INTELLIGENCE. No-Scream Skewer - "No animals harmed to make skewer" Feed to Meego to temporarily stop them eating food supply! Pineapple Prickle - "No charge for extra prickly bits" Feed to FOOD-harvesting Meego for SMALL boost. Pointy Cookie - "Tasty green arrowhead" Feed to Meego to make them 1 year younger! Tapir Ribs - "Very messy. take lots napkins" Feed to WOOD-harvesting Meeo for SMALL boost.